piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Henry Turner
... Do we know that he’s the third William in the turner family? He was credited as "Young Will Turner", and it’s possible (if not likely) that there were other Williams before Bootstrap. Wikipedia states that the Numeral is Fan-made. El Chupacabra 12:21, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Well we don't know, so the argument is pretty much academic. This was meant to have a conjecture tag, though it seems to have lost it at some point. He's the third Will Turner anyone knows of, so for the purposes of this wiki, it's best to call him such, to avoid confusion with the seniors - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:56, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :::If his name is really William Weatherby Turner, we should move this article. El Chupacabra 13:17, 16 November 2007 son without sex it is just not possible,call me crazy but it seems to me it is not will"s son --114.130.8.135 13:48, November 11, 2008 (UTC) :After the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Will and Elizabeth have sex on the beach, before Will has sailed avay on the Flying Dutchman. --Uskok 08:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Uskok Totally agree we are a lot to consider they have had no sex . and even if they have had sex, nothing prove that Will is the father, it's just spéculation ! --93.12.248.247 11:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) We all know birth control was lacking in the 18th century. Will was alive and he could still "do it". If Will and Elizabeth "do it", then Elizabeth will get pregnant. Where is all this speculation that he's Jack's son coming from? Elizabeth is not an unfaithful woman. She freed Will from his captaining duties because she was faithful, which means not "doing it" with Jack. William Turner III is the son of Elizabeth and Will Turner II, no doubts about it. Guin Parris 02:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Weatherby I've just noticed that in the infobox, Will Turner III's middle name is "Weatherby". So, where did the information about his middle name come from(because I have NOT read anything on it)? Or is this just a fan speculation that his middle name is Weatherby? CJSFan 12:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :These are just fan speculations so you try and do the work and resurch Will turner 3rd's middle name is not Weatherby. NO website has the info! Even though it would make sence because his grand farther had that name the anwser is still no. You can find the info please that the users of this site now. 66.65.224.250 22:41, 8 May 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for that info. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why make a new charter anyway it makes no sence?! 1: They dont show him at all because he is just there for plot and to proove that Elizabeth & Will had a child atleast. 2: They dont even show his PARENTS! Why even do it when the dont show his biogicle parents or him self to hard to even get. Why do you think they did such an onlikly thing! Please edit or compliment below. 5:13 May 8,2011 ( UTC) Also please join us all at Priates of the Caribbean online you will not regret! :) :p :} :] :It's implied. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : ::there is a short clip after the credits showing elizabeth and her son and will returning 15:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Dead Men Tell No Tales CONFIRMED! Just so the topic itself can be archived, this came from viewing an DMTNT article which included an interview with producer Jerry Bruckheimer relating to Salazar and an idea of the identity of Brenton Thwaites' character (at the time named simply "Henry") And so, given the mystery of Henry, I asked a "confidential source" if he could answer us these two questions: #Are Dominic Scott Kay's "Young Will Turner" and Brenton Thwaites's "Henry" really the same character? #If they are, is the character's real name Henry, William "Will" Turner III, or something else? Given my source's current position on the Pirates franchise, I wasn't sure if he'd answer the question. But I'm surprised (and glad) to say I did receive an answer. Anyways, here's the reply... :In Pirates 5 the Henry character is Henry Turner and the son of Will and Elizabeth. (I can't say whether the full name is William Henry Turner, though that would make sense.) And despite my underwhelming feeling on the idea of going back to the Turners (thought their story ended well 10 years ago), we do now have confirmation that "Henry" is Will and Elizabeth's son. Now there are no visual guides, books, etc out yet so we don't have that much information on certain details, like the character's full name. So with that said, it makes perfect sense for "Henry" to be an alias than a real name...at least until the movie comes out or we get further info from appropriate sources. Hopefully we'll get a better picture less than 5 months from now. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 20:40, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Name I think we need to stop referring to him as both Will and Henry. His name wasn't changed in the story - it was retconned. So at no point was he ever named Will. --Mandon (talk) 15:48, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Exactly. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 02:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC)